A Spark That Lit the Fire
by jessiejlp1987
Summary: It's been the most perfect summer of Casey's life until Derek ruined it. Why did he have to hold her so close when they danced? Going to New York and dancing had always been a dream of Casey's, but what if an even greater dream has been right in front of her all along? Takes place immediately after the Life With Derek movie.
1. Chapter 1

Their bodies were touching willingly, not an altercation in sight. Casey took a deep breath and rested her chin against the silky hunter green fabric of Derek's shirt as they swayed gently to the first slow song played that evening. Their chests continued to rise quickly due to the accelerated song that had ended moments ago. In the far recesses of her mind, Casey remembered Jesse asking for the first dance from her earlier in the evening.

She recalled soft lips claiming her own moments before a pair of strong hands had abducted her. The moment she realized it was Derek, a heat began to rise inside of Casey.

A spark that lit the fire only Derek could ignite.

But then he simply danced with her. She was so suprised that the thought of Jesse quickly faded away and the only face she could see was Derek's. He was smiling, an expression meant exclusively for her. He even asked how her vacation had gone. When was the last time Derek had asked her an honest question without a hint of sarcasm to be seen?

And they continued to dance, laughter never leaving their faces. It was a rare moment that Casey yearned to hold onto. She would never express her desire to Derek, even if she had begged for a family-feel-good-moment several times in the past. The point in time had come and she would hold onto it a little while longer.

When the song ended, a wave of disappointment overcame her. But she was still excited to have gotten this moment that she had secretly longed for since the McDonald-Venturi's had become one.

The song ended abruptly, leaving them to catch their breath and laugh at the fun time they had just shared. It wasn't hard to notice Roxy from a near distance, making her way to Derek. His back was turned against the pretty tanned girl that had held his attention for the entire duration of their visit to her Grandmother's lodge. Casey took a few steps back to allow Roxy's claim. It was past time that she made her way to Jesse anyhow. But as she turned to leave, one hand came to rest on her right hip, turning her into a pair of strong arms that were unfamiliar to the touch.

The way Derek pressed his front into hers was entirely too intimate. A heat rose to her cheeks, reddening them with a deep blush. Casey glanced away and tried to pull back but was instantly pressed tighter against him. It was pointless to try and resist. She risked a glance at their surroundings. George and her mom were trying to dance with her protuding belly keeping them apart, yet they were completly lost in eachother's eyes. Lizzie was nowhere to be found and Marti had settled at the buffet table where fresh picked blueberries covered her mouth and hands. Edwin was talking to his new friends. Even Grandma had a man to dance with.

No one in their family was noticing the way Derek was holding her. Casey wasn't even sure if Derek was aware of his intimate grip on her person.

Casey didn't bother looking towards Jesse or Roxy. Despite their family's lack of observation, she knew that their summer flings were doing nothing but watching them.

That was when she leaned her chin against Derek, her hand going around his back until it rested on his shoulder next to her face. It was as if they were barely moving. If music wasn't wafting through the crowded lodge, she would simply mistake their embrace for a hug. Casey couldn't recall a time when Derek had ever been so gentle with her. He always flung her around harshly or squeezed her too tight, intending to cause some form of discomfort. But this tight embrace was anything but harsh. It was possessive and strong.

"So New York, huh?" The soft vibrations of Derek's voice lifted her from the small trance she had been in.

"Um, yeah. I'm so excited to spend an entire year doing what I love...on stage. Something I wasn't sure would ever happen."

They became quiet again. The song continued to play but Casey could barely hear the melody, let alone the lyrics. She breathed deep, inhaling the subtle scent of Derek's Curve cologne and only a unique smell that he possessed.

"I never expected a keener like you to waste an entire year based on a pair of two left feet when you could be studying to become some big money making lawyer. With that mouth, I'm pretty sure you'll do good."

"Well," she corrected his grammer. "Why should you care, anyway?" Casey asked a little louder than she had intended. He was once again lighting that fire. "You hate the fact that were both going to Queens. This way we won't be freshman at the same time. Of course, chances are you'll flunk and we'll both be in the same place we are now, a year from this moment."

He snickered. "You might be right, Case."

She expected something more. He had started the fight, she continued it...yet something felt wrong. This argument had no ending. He simply stopped it. But why?

"I just don't underst..."

"Shhhh. I'm not in the mood tonight, Spacey. It's been a great day, and as much as I enjoy our little fights, lets not ruin it."

Casey didn't realize that her mouth was gaping open. When had Derek ever given up an opportunity to pick a fight? Derek was looking down at Casey with his ever present smirk taunting her. One finger went below her chin, closing her mouth. But he wasn't done.

Derek took that same finger and ran it across her bottom lip increasingly slow, back and forth. A shiver ran up her spine, but she was too shocked to stop him. Where had this Derek come from? His touch was so light that she would have missed it if his dark eyes weren't disappearing into her own light blues. It left a strong tingle on her mouth, as if a feather was kissing her.

What if he had acted this way when they first met? The house would have been peaceful and no one's lives would have been disrupted. They made everyone miserable with their endless bickering and boistrous fights. But this...this was different.

This was dangerous.

Casey pulled away from Derek's ministrations, but continued to let him hold her as the music continued to play. It was the first time since it began that she wished the endless song would cease. Instead of letting her get the space she desperately desired, he pulled her even closer, making her gasp.

"Derek, we should..."

"Shut up for two seconds. Not everything has to be rational or have a purpose. It is what it is." He then leaned close, resting his silky lips against her left ear. "It's just a dance, Casey. You've always loved to _dance_."

She held her breath for several seconds, her brow furrowing. He lingered on the word dance, as if it had multiple meanings. And then Casey looked back into Derek's eyes and searched behind their dark depths. That's when she realized he was talking about the endless dance between them that never seemed to halt.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

Derek chuckled. "We're not kids anymore, Case."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

He raised an eyebrow and waited for her to comprehend his meaning. He was feeding her riddles and it was driving her insane. She wanted him to come right out and say it, but it scared her to retrieve the thoughts from his head.

"The way we are with one another," he began. "How do you feel now that it's going to be over...atleast for a little while?"

That had to be the most rediculous question anyone had ever asked her. How did she feel? The thought of being far away from Derek, to not fight endlessly, have the peace she's wanted for so long...

Casey stopped swaying and let her arms drop to her sides. Derek continued to keep one arm wrapped around her waist while his other hand brushed a stray hair from in front of her eye. His fingers trailed lightly down her face, making her heart beat excellerate and her stomach became tied in knots.

"I...I have to find Jesse." With a vigorous shove against his hard chest, she was able to break free from Derek's grasp and rush from the banquet hall. That's what she did. She ran, making a spectacle of herself. After having nearly knocked over an elderly gentleman, she muttered her apologies, but not before catching the eye of several people in the room.

The crisp air hit her heated skin in a dove-like caress. She paused for a moment to catch her breath. It had to be the over heated room that made her breathing shallow. She waited mere seconds before turning towards the docks. It had all happened so fast. How could four years of torture, endless fighting, harsh insults, and pure misery turn into anything more than what it simply was? Derek and Casey.

Because that's all it was...would ever be.

Casey stepped onto the dock, catching her balance as it swayed beneath the gentle waves. She kicked off her sandles and sat, skimming her toes against the cool water's surface. She wasn't completly blind. Emily had never ceased her endless praises of Derek. The way he looked, smelled, and simply smiled. He was handsome. Anyone with a pair of blurred eyes could see that.

But he was Derek.

The same Derek that took pride and pleasure in her misery. Unless she was really hurting. Casey snapped her head up and looked out into the dark horizon. Derek was ninty percent horrible, but not if she was in real pain. The corner of her mouth lifted in a small grin. He had gone to a lot of trouble to prove Scott's cheating, but the next day he pretended nothing had happened. He had threatened Truman and told him to never speak to Casey again after he kissed her cousin Vicky, but then he got them back together just so he could go to prom with Emily. And there was also the way he called her father after she cried, making Dennis promise to not tell Casey he was the one who had him come back to her.

Maybe in the far recesses of Derek's twisted mind, he cared. But Casey still couldn't understand the way he had held onto her so tight moments ago after refusing to simply give her an honest hug after so many years. Her brain was bound to explode if she continued to over analyze ever aspect of their clashing relationship.

A strong breeze lifted her hair, giving way to its kiss on the nap of her neck. And it was that breeze that lifted laughter to her ears. Casey turned her neck to the side and gazed at them.

Roxy was running towards the water, fastening a life jacket onto her small body; Derek working expert fingers into his dark curls as he made his way slowly behind her. They were still dressed in their evening attire but didn't seem to care as they both climbed onto the waiting jet ski tied loosely by the shore. Derek started the ingine, driving slowly past the shallow beach and then taking off at full speed, Roxy holding tightly to him.

Casey gave a heavy sigh and stood once they were out of sight, driving in the direction of Roxy's large home. She picked up her pink shoes with the tips of her fingers and stopped suddenly when Jesse was simply looking at her. His arms were crossed, clearly waiting for her to make her way towards him. It was evident that he was not going to give an inch.

Casey started his way, one foot in front of the other. He looked as if he had questions. So many questions were written on his features that they stopped her in her tracks. She couldn't...not tonight. The entire evening had been unfair to Jesse. She was wildly attracted to him, they shared more interests than she cared to count, and he seemed to genuinly care for her.

A tear slipped from Casey's eye. She reached up and quickly wiped away any trace that it had ever existed. Where in the hell had that come from? Now was not the the time to cry...or talk to Jesse. With one last glance behind her, no jet ski in sight, Casey turned to the right and made her way to the small room she shared with four other people.

Distance was what she needed. If she pretended to be sleeping, perhaps she could avoid any burning questions until the morning. Even the torrid answers she, herself, desperately sought.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek laid on his back, the feel of cool grass against his bare skin. The sky was dark and majestic; a perfect summer evening. Tomorrow he would be making his way back to London, an irate Casey barking orders from the passenger side. The thought of their pending fights excited him more than he cared to admit. He knew that every fight had been instigated by him in some way or another. She's tried far harder to be "the perfect family" than he has. But why would he want to be perfect? If he failed to insult her, it only meant that he was letting her in as his sister. The thought repulsed him to a high degree. He could accept lizzie that way...but never Casey.

Derek couldn't understand why Casey was simply his step-sister, never feeling like actual family. Someone that was forced upon him when he wanted nothing more than to kick her ass out of _his_ home. At first he had been excited that Casey decided to wait a year before going to Queens. A whole year without miss perfect sounded like a little slice of heaven. But then he started thinking even harder about it.

A whole year without Casey.

Casey far away. Casey in another country. Casey in another country with twinkle-toes Jesse.

Derek shot to a sitting position and rubbed his temples fiercely. He had no idea where these feeling were coming from. Tonight when they had danced, he only wanted to get a rise out of her. He wasn't completely stupid. He could feel daggers being thrown his way by Jesse and a look of confusion coming from Roxy. Their parents were too idiotic to notice anything out of the ordinary, so he took advantage of the moment.

Pulling her into his embrace was a mistake the moment he did it. And despite the small struggle, Casey had melted into him. Her sweet frangrance had intoxicated his senses, making it impossible to think. Derek had no idea why his mind and body had betrayed him. It was in the way he had ran a finger over her soft full lips or pushed the hair from her eyes. She had shook from his ministrations, her body letting him know that she liked his touch.

He had joked to himself, and to Sam when his best friend had had the audacity to date Casey, that if he gave her the time of day, she would be putty in his hands. He never actually believed it until tonight. Over the years, he had been saying how repulsive and ugly Casey truly was. It baffled him that anyone could honestly think he meant a word of it. The girl was beautiful.

But she was always Casey. The stuck up virgin snob that nobody liked. And it wasn't until he began dating Kendra that he realized how much that prissy bitch meant to him. That's why he had to get rid of his girlfriend. She knew what was lurking in his mind, even if he would deny the fact clear to his grave. He didn't need anyone reminding him about his secret obsession with his step-sister.

Derek shot to his feet and began getting dressed.

"Derek?" A sleepy voice called to him in the night. Roxy was laying on her stomach with only a pair of pink panties on, the moon highlighting her body beautifully.

"I gotta get back. It's almost 2 and I gotta be up by 7." He reached in this pocket for keys to the jet ski.

She came over to him and put two slender arms around his neck, deepening a kiss that would have seared him hours before. But this time it left him empty. What was wrong with him? He forced himself to kiss her back with as much desire as she was showing him. He may be an ass most of the time, but he's never skipped out on a girl after sex without a proper goodbye.

"I'll miss you. This has been the most amazing summer of my life."

Derek gave a genuine smile. "I'll miss you, too. We'll keep in touch. Step-granny seems a little more use to the idea of me now that the sticks been pulled from her ass," he gave Roxy one last peck on the lips before whispering, "I'll be back...eventually."

"Bye," he said pulling away. Wading up his shirt and vest into a tight ball, Derek hopped onto the jet ski and started the engine. He wasted no time taking it up to full speed. The crisp air and cold water did wonders for his senses. Riding a jet ski in the middle of the night without a life vest or anyone around had to be one of the more idiotic things he has done. But right now he could care less.

The ride ended far too soon and he reluctantly tied it to the dock before heading to his room. Fumbling in the dark for the correct key, he opened the door and pushed past the thresh hold with light steps. It was hard to believe that the vacation from hell was finally over, even if the trip had turned out pleasant enough. Derek was ready to go home, sleep in his own bed, and catch up on hockey. That had been the worse part of this entire vacation. No T.V.

Slipping below the covers that spread across the couch, he slid out of his pants and settled in for a few hours sleep. He sighed heavy, not realizing how tired he had been until this very moment. But something kept him from fully succumbing to sleep.

Derek opened his eyes and gazed in the direction of Casey. With the moon filtered in through the window, he could clearly see that she was watching him. He could feel her penetrating stare hitting his skin from a mile away. And as he gazed at her, she never looked away. It seemed as if they stayed like that for hours, even if it had only been seconds.

Her hair framed her face in a halo. She looked like the angel she truly was. Lifting up on one elbow, he challenged her with his eyes. Derek wasn't certain what he was asking of her. But he waited, hoping she would answer his own question. Instead of saying anything, she simply lifted a delicate hand up to her face and pushed glistening locks back in a soft motion before turning her back to him.

It was as if she was turning away from him for good. Saying goodbye. It didn't matter that they still had a month together before she left. It felt too soon. Especially after all that had happened in just a few hours.

Derek lifted himself off of the couch and made his way twords Casey. He was completely naked and stopped in his tracks. That was the last thing he needed. Uptight Casey to start screaming because she's never seen a cock before. He groped in the dark for a pair of boxers and rested them on his lean hips before walking the rest of the way to Casey's bunk. He never paused for fear of losing his nerve.

He sat down on the bed. What did he expect to happen? Derek wasn't sure what he was doing, or why for that matter. The only thing that was certain was the dance they had shared. No one could fake something so intimate.

Casey froze, her eyes closed in sleep that was clearly a facade. "Case?" Derek whispered.

"What?" she hissed out, barely audible.

Derek wasn't sure what to say, so he spoke to Casey the only way he knew how. "So you wanna talk about earlier? Why did you run out on me when you were clearly about to faint at my feet?"

That got Casey's attention. She sat up quickly, fury written all over her face. "You have some nerve doing what you did and then come in here and act like it's _my_ fault. I'm not the one who grabbed _you_ to dance; I'm not the one sitting on _your_ bed right now. I saw the way you were looking at me tonight and it stops right now! It's two in the morning. You've been gone for the past four hours and you can't tell me that that entire time you were riding around the lake. You reek of another women, yet still come over here and act like something happened between us." Casey paused to take a breath and then lowered her voice a mere octave. "You...are...beneath...me, Derek. I don't play these childish games and I'm not wasting a second fulfilling my step-brothers twisted fantasy."

Derek sat looking into an ocean of hatred written inside Casey's eyes. He had been on the receiving end of her fury before, but never like this. This was like a women scorned. He knew he felt it earlier this evening; her body responding to his touch. There was no mistaking it. It was the same response he had gotten from every female he had ever graced with his presence.

Casey jerk to the side and plastered her body to the wall, getting as far away from Derek as she possibly could.

He was trying to pin point the odd feeling that he was having. It was a sharp pain in his chest. Not physically, but emotionally. Women have turned on him before in the past. But never like this. She just told him that he was beneath her. That made him angry, but he knew it was true. Everything she had said was true. Who sleeps with another girl while having his step-sister on his mind? He _was_ sick and twisted. Derek wished that he could say this was the first time.

But it wasn't.

First Kindra, but she was nothing like Casey. Not physically or emotionally. And then there was Sally and several other girls over the years. But maybe it had started sooner than he wanted to admit.

It all started with Vicky. He hated that bitch with a passion but the moment she shut up, and if you squint just right, she looked exactly like Casey.

"Shit," he muttered into the night. Despite speaking out loud, she continued to ignore his existence. He placed a hand on her hip, feeling her stiffen beneath his touch. Suprisingly, Casey didn't break his arm like he had anticipated.

"Goodnight, Case."

She remained silent.

Derek walked back over to the couch and laid down, knowing he would not get any sleep that night. After what just happened, Casey leaving for New York would be for the best. But was it really? This wasn't something they could simply hang in the air for a year and never speak of. They were stuck with one another for life whether they wanted to admit it or not. And the nauseated feeling in the pit of his stomach would forever be present if they didn't sort out what kind of game they had always been playing.

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews so far. Sorry if this chapter made some of you frustrated. Leaving with Roxy just seems like something Derek would have done to save face for what he's really feeling. And of course Casey's going to be angry about Derek in general. But we all know this is a Dasey story :) **


	3. Chapter 3

At two oclock last night, Casey had made up her mind. Derek Venturi would forever be a presence that she refused to acknowledge. It should be easy. She was going to New York and he was staying behind to attend Queens University. They no longer had to share a home. Besides holidays, Casey would never have to lay another eye on his disgusting person. Even then, she would make sure to stay clear of his destructive path. But already her plans were being ruined.

They were driving down interstate 401 outside of Smith Falls when a terrible down pour had startled Casey out of her screaming thoughts. Soon after they left the Great Blue Herron Lodge, it began to rain; almost a monsoon. She glanced at Derek for the tenth time. She only hoped that he would get them home in one piece.

He had the windshield wipers on full blast, trying his best to see in front of him. Casey had no idea how he was doing it. The vehicle infront of them continuously tapped on their breaks, making it easier to see a path. They had succeeded in staying behind the family van for more than an hour before it began to rain. And now George was completely out of sight.

The only person she had to rely on was the one person she wanted absolutely nothing to do with. Why was she being tested? It wasn't fair. Last night wasn't fair. Her entire life was being turned upside down within a matter of hours. Even the conversation with Jesse had turned out worse than she had anticipated. His accusing gaze had nearly undone her. How dare he judge her on something Derek did. Why was she the only person that could remember Derek was her step-brother? Jesse didn't care. He admitting to being jealous of Derek. After years of fighting and living together, if anything were to happen, it would have transpired years ago.

Wouldn't it have?

Casey squeezed her palms tight together as the rain continued to pour. It seemed to be getting heavier with every minute they drove. She glanced at the clock. 10:13. They had been driving for the past two hours which meant they had four more to go without the rain. This was going to be the longest afternoon of her life. Derek was driving at a steady fourty miles per hour. It would be six o'clock before they reached London.

Casey rubbed her temples in frustration. Thunder cracked and a blinding bolt of lightning illuminated the dark sky. She jumped slightly. She had always hated storms, ever since she was a small child and watched her Aunt Jenna, Dennis's sister, get struck by lightening and suffer severe brain damage while a twister barreled through the country side in the far distance. Even at the tender age of four, she remembered every second of that day.

She gazed to the left to check on Derek's concentration on the road and noticed him looking at her. He wasn't paying attention to the highway like he should be. Casey opened her mouth to yell at him but quickly shut it. His dark eyes were steadying her intently with a mixture of curiosity and concern. If he wanted to drastically change his horrendous personality over night, that was his prerogative.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Derek," she said softly.

Derek turned back twords the road and stretched his neck side to side. "Stop telling me how to drive, Klutzilla."

Casey rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have to tell you how to drive if you would pay attention to the road. Now is not the time to suddenly become interested in me."

One dark eye brow shot up and Casey realized what she had said. "I mean interested in looking at me...looking at me, period! You know what I mean! You're the one who keeps staring when you should be paying attention to what's in front of you."

"I'm a better driver than you are so shut up and put your make-up on while you let a man do his job."

"Better driver!" she squealed while turning to face him. "And who was the one who taught _you _to drive? Or have we forgotten our little living room session?"

Derek gave a heavy sigh and leaned his forhead against his left hand. His chest was rising quickly in anger but Casey could tell that he was trying to calm down. She never minded their fights in the past, but these were becoming increasingly different. They were more heated in an uncomfortable way. It was as if they had no control over their arguing; as if Derek didn't even want to fight with her anymore.

Casey wished that he would stop. She wanted him to blow up in her face and tell her how ugly and uncoordinated she was. Why wasn't he doing any of that? It made no sense.

Folding her arms, she slammed back against the seat and looked out into the darkened day that blurred in front of her.

Her phone began to ring. Casey reached into her purse and pulled it from the side pocket. It was her mother.

"Hi, Mom," she answered a little less enthusiastically than she planned.

"Casey, are you okay? You sound a little funny."

"No. I'm fine. Derek and I are just fighting...like usually."

"I wish you two could stop for one minute and take a breath. After four years, one of you is bound to get exhausted."

"You'd think," Casey replied. "Where are you anyway?"

"That's what I'm calling about. We're in Belleville and the roads are all closed due to flooding. I know that we've barely started home, but there's no way we can make it home today. I wish we had stayed at the lodge but it's too late to turn back."

"Where are you at and we'll come to you."

"We're at the Bayswater hotel. How far are you from Belleville?"

Casey considered the question and realized that she had no idea where they were at. Swallowing her pride, she kept her gaze straight. "Where are we?" she asked Derek.

Her curt voice cause him to turn a seething glare in her direction.

"Just past Kingston," he growled.

"I guess were just past Kingston, mom."

"Were nearly a half hour ahead of you guys. Have Derek pull off onto the next exit and stop for the day. I don't want you two on the road any longer. It's too dangerous."

"No!" she screamed into the phone. "Another half hour is nothing. We'll be there in no time."

"Casey," Nora said in a stern voice. "You stop right now."

"But..."

"Call me when you check in. I love you." And then she was gone.

_You have got to be kidding me, _Casey thought. She wanted nothing to do with the bane of her existance and now she was being forced to spend the next day with no one for company except for him. And after the dance last night, how was she suppose to survive? What if he tried to touch her again?

"What'd Nora want?"

"She said to pull off on the next exit and stop at a hotel. They're in Belleville but all the roads are closed past that. She doesn't want us driving any more."

"Great," Derek said, sounding just as enthused about spending time alone with her as she was him.

Exit 9 came into view and Derek took a slight right as they pulled past several restaurants until a simple motel came into view. It was a one story, run down establishment that made Casey cringe. But as Derek pulled into the parking lot, Casey refused to say a word. She just wanted out of the car quickly. The second he stopped the car, Casey opened the door and began walking towards the lobby.

A greasy looking man with a large belly stood behind the counter. The second Casey walked in with her short shorts and tank top, his attention was turned to her and a learing gaze made her shudder. "Hey sweetheart," he said through the toothpick hanging from his mouth.

Without saying a word, Casey sat in a chair located next to the door and waited for Derek. He was taking his sweet time and she was becoming more and more frustrated. Turning around, she noticed he was still in the car. He had one finger bent against his mouth in concentration while looking out into the distance. It was evident that he was just as upset with her as she was him.

Casey never wanted to admit the guilt she felt for the words spoken last night. Maybe it wasn't fair what she had said to him. It was the first time she told him he was beneath her. But she was angry. It was still hard to understand why she was so angry with him. She kept telling herself it was the dance and the way he held her. The entire incident had to be a joke. Why else would he have held her like that?

But then when he sat on the edge of her bed, put a hand on her hip...

She knew why she was pissed and it pissed her more than Derek ever could. Roxy. He smelled of Roxy and she knew that they had slept together. She doesn't remember a time where Derek simply made out with a girl without having sex with her. It had been happening since the second she moved into his home. School had been a nightmare from the sheer stories of Derek and his expert self. Casey wasn't stupid. Derek was nothing more than a player.

"You waiting on someone, beautiful?" Bile rose to her throat at the sound of the greasy clerks voice.

"Yes," Casey said "Do you have specific check-in times or can I get a room now?"

"For you," he looked her body up and down, pausing at her breasts, "I could make an exception."

"What do you mean?" Casey was afraid to ask.

"How 'bout you come over here and convince me to give you a room."

Casey gasped at the disgusting mans' proposition. She jumped from the seat, every intention of leaving, when Derek burst in at the same time. He reached out his hands to steady her, and instead of being angry, his touch was welcomed. His familiar cologne made her dizzy in a weird comforting way.

"Let's try somewhere else," she breathed out.

"Why, is it expensive? Doubt it. The place is a mess," he said pushing past her. He walked up to the overweight clerk and asked for a room with two beds.

The man looked at Derek and then her. "Two beds, huh? Seems like a waste."

Derek had been digging in his wallet for George's credit card. He snapped his eyes up at the man's comment. Casey could see the confusion in Derek's gaze as she walked up to the counter to stand next to him.

"Excuse me?" Derek asked with a hint of a challenge in his voice.

"Sweet thing like that doesn't need to be sleeping alone."

Derek began to grind his teeth together. His jaw was working side to side and Casey could tell that he was trying to keep his anger in check.

"How about you mind your fucking business and give me a room with two beds," Derek said in dangerously low voice as he slammed the credit card on the counter and waited.

The man took the toothpick from his mouth. Casey braced herself for a fight, but the man simply put a form infront of Derek to sign and said, "sixty-four buck."

He slid the card across the counter, never taking his eyes off of Derek. After filling out the necessary information, they received a key card to their room. Derek didn't say a word but stared the bastard down until he turned around to leave. Casey was fast on his heels as they left. Except for the f word being used, she was pleasantly suprised on how Derek had handled himself and the disgusting man. It was the first time that a stranger, and someone so much older, had talked to her in such a manner. But that was always something Derek had been good at. Defending her honor. She smiled to herself when she once again thought about the men who had wronged her and Derek being ready to set them straight, even if he himself wronged her more than any of them.

An awning wrapped around the building which kept the rain at bay as she walked to room 27 while Derek drove the car.

She waited for him, realizing he had the only key they were given. Before letting her inside, he went to the back of Prince and opened the trunk, grabbing one of her suitcases and his simple duffle bag. This dark curls were plastered to his head as rain ran down his face and body, causing Casey to envy every drop that clung to his person.

Derek still had a look of fury on his face as he slid the card into its slot and waited on the beep before entering. The room was chilled, making it colder due to the horrendous rain outside. They were both wet.

He threw their bags down and immediately discarded his shirt. Casey turned around without thinking. Her heart was beating out of her chest. It wasn't the first time she saw him shirtless. And as she thought to the past, every time making her shiver, she ignored their meaning until now.

"You have got to be kidding me. It's just my fucking chest, Case. Give me a break."

And before she could say anything in return to his rude comment, Derek disappeared into the bathroom, the steady sound of a shower drifting to her ears.

**Author's note: It's the middle of the night and I have read over this several times. I hope that I was able to correct all of the errors in this chapter. I'm sorry if somthing didn't flow correctly or anything is misspelled. Thank you and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the great reviews. It means a lot. I hope you continue to read and review. This chapter contains little dialog. I felt that they wouldn't be in a very chatty mood. It's based on Derek's thoughts. I wasn't quite sure where to take this but I wanted to get a chapter up for my readers. I hope you enjoy. :)**

He pressed his forehead against the cool tile as a harsh stream of steaming hot water massaged his back. His muscles were beginning to loosen up but the tension was still high. How was he going to spend the next twenty-four hours cooped up in a small motel room with Casey? He could see the disgust in her eyes every time she dared to look at him. It was driving him insane and hurt more than words could ever express.

Derek detested what she was doing to him. He hated her for it. Why now? Why ever? He had avoided the inevitable for far too long and now it was happening. A deep emotion that he forbid to surface long ago. She was a princess, Klutzilla, someone he never wanted in the past.

But he was lying to himself.

He had always wanted her in some bizarre way. Every move she made seemed to facinate him. She not only filled his head during the day, but at night, he dreamed of her on a regular basis. And last night had been the final straw. He needed to be near her for real. And once the opportunity presented itself, he took advantage of it only for something so innocent to backfire with a vengence.

Derek chuckled softly. If only Sam could see him now. How many times had his best friend talked about "The beautiful Casey McDonald" only to be told by Derek that she was ugly, uncoordinated, and that Sam was crazy for giving her a second glance? But Derek knew that he had been jealous. It took years for him to realize, but he was jealous that Sam was able to have her while he had to pretend to hate the little princess. It wasn't fair. He never asked his dad to marry Nora.

It wasn't his fault.

Derek turned the water off and stepped from the tub. Water cascaded down his lean body as he gazed into the foggy mirror at his own image. An image that he barely recognized. What had happened to him? He was suppose to be the master of deception. Lying was the one thing he was good at. He should be able to keep up a decent facade until the vision of Casey left his thoughts...no matter how long it might take; no matter how hard he might try. He'd been able to do it up until this point. But now he was losing at his own game.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't his fault.

Casey was acting like the stuck up bitch that she truly was. But she was only ever a little cunt when it came to him. She never treated anyone else with the same amount of malice she showered Derek on a daily basis. And maybe he deserved it...but not this time.

If she was any other girl, he would simply fuck her to get her out of his mind. But she was Casey. It would never be an option for far too many reasons to count.

Casey would never let him close enough to allow Derek the time he needed to rid her of his thoughts. She was a girl that would be in his life forever. He would be reminded of her body more than he already was if she gave herself to him. Not to mention, he was pretty certain that she had never been with anyone before. Taking Casey's virginity left a bad taste in his mouth. She would never forgive him. It would be more of the same...pure hatred intensified by a million.

Derek wrapped a white towel around his hips and reluctantly opened the bathroom door, stepping into the chilled air that awaited him. The T.V. hummed softly throughout the room. He could feel the steady gaze of her peircing blue eyes on his back. Lifting his dufflebag onto the bed, he pulled a fresh pair of boxer shorts out and slipped them over his lean hips, letting the towel drop to the ground. It was barely 11 in the morning, and already the day was never ending.

Derek reached in the side pocket for a pack of cigarettes that he kept hidden. Usually he let no one see his nasty habit, but there were few things that he needed more than a smoke at a time like this. Daring to look over at Casey, he knew what he would find.

She was gazing at him intently, but not like he had anticipated. The covers were drawn up to her chin while damp hair fanned her pillow, making a delectable sight. Casey was looking at Derek like it was the first time she was seeing him. No hostility shown behind her long lashes. Confusion tormented his brain, making him wonder what thoughts were swirling inside her cute stubborn head.

He flicked his wrist until one butt rose from the pack. Putting the cigarette between his lips, he held her gaze with the same strong determination that she harnessed. Derek smiled as he recognized the look that she was giving him. It was the same regard that every girl had given him in the past.

Desire.

Was Casey even aware of what she was feeling? Her chest was rising at a rapid pace as she watched his every move. He took two small steps toward her, causing her to shrink deeper under the mountain of covers that acted as a sheild to her body. He paused before backing up.

What was he going to do? Walk over to her and expect Casey to let him into her bed? He was only setting himself up for failure. He had to get out.

Derek turned, picked up the key card, and stormed from the motel room with nothing on but his boxers. He lit his smoke quickly and took three long drags before sitting down on the small ledge next to the window. It continued to pour. The earth was flooding at a rapid pace that made Derek cringe.

Prince's wheels were already under five inches of water. It could be days before they could head back to London.

Derek took one slow drag and blew out a steady stream of smoke, a smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. Spending days shacked up with Casey could be a blessing or a curse.

Only time would tell.

Derek tossed the butt into a flowing river of water that streamed across the parking lot. He rose from the ledge and ran a hand through his hair. It was time to face the beast. The question was...could she be tamed?

He once again entered the room to find Casey in the exact same position that he had left her moments ago, only this time she wasn't looking at him. Her gaze was cemented to the T.V., watching without really looking.

Derek went to the coffee pot located on the dresser that housed the television, and proceeded to brew a cup.

"You want a cup of coffee, Case?" he asked her with caution while his back remained turned against her. He waited several breaths before a soft whisper responded.

"Sure."

That one small word helped Derek release the breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. "One cream, five sugars?" he asked with a smile. She drank coffee but only if it was sweetened like candy.

"Seven," she responded.

"Right."

After several minutes, he poured Casey's sweet java and his black one into paper cups. Willing his nerves to calm, he turned around for the first time and noticed that she had sat up, the bottom half of her body still clad in blankets. One delicate hand reached for her coffee. He placed the cup into her palm, letting his skin enjoy the soft feel of her fingers before reluctantly pulling back.

He sat on the edge, watching her take a sip, the hair falling around her face in a shroud to purposefully keep her hidden. Derek wanted desperatly to push the highlighted locks back but waited until she shook the tresses back into place.

"Can we talk?" Casey asked. She looked nervous which intrigued Derek more than he cared to admit. How could he deny her the one request that he had longed for all morning?

"You bet, Spacey. What's on you're mind?"

She took a shakey breath, and than Derek had wished he refused to let her speak.

"Why did you sleep with Roxy after touching me the way you did?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Why did you sleep with Roxy after you touched me the way you did?"

Casey looked deep into Derek's eyes, expecting an honest answer that she would never get. This was Derek she was speaking too. Her devious step brother; the master of lies. He had never been truthful about anything. Why should he start now? Especially when it concerned her.

She watched him lean his head back, drinking the remaining contents of the steaming black coffee before placing it on the nightstand. Leaning forward; elbows on his knees, he looked to be in deep concentration as if he were choosing his words carefully before speaking. There was a first time for everything.

"What do you want me to say, Case? I am who I. Roxy's not the first girl I've slept with and she won't be the last."

"But why last night?"

"Why not," he shrugged his shoulders and continued to speak with his dark curls bent forward. "God knows I'm not perfect. I don't even try to be, but..."

Derek's voice trailed off. Casey was listening to him with interest and understanding. Now was not the time to argue or pretend that nothing had happened between them. She wanted to know...needed to know.

"But?" she pressed him to continue.

Casey leaned forward on her knees, placing a gentle hand on his bare shoulder. His skin was warm and soft to the touch. She welcomed the feel. He tensed beneath the graze of her hand, but made no move to pull away.

"But you ran." Casey hadn't expect that. "You ran away from me so I pulled myself back to reality."

This conversation was not going to turn on her when it was his fault. "Just because I needed a few minutes to myself?" she kept her voice suprisingly calm. "That's why you had sex with Roxy?"

"You and I," Derek said with an exasperated smile, looking at her for the first time. "This can't happen. We both know it, so why does it matter?"

"Because it does."

"No, Casey, it doesn't. Do you think that I have enjoyed fighting with you all these years? Sometimes, yes. But not always." Derek stood from the bed and began pacing, his hands placed on his hips causing his boxers to ride a little lower. Casey's mouth went dry at the sight but she willed herself to focus on his words. "Dad told me hands off months before I ever met you. He told me how pretty you were both inside and out, how determined and headstrong..., and how beneath you I was."

"_How beneath you I was,"_ echoed inside her mind. She had told him that very same thing nine hours prior to this conversation.

"That's not something George would say," she commented softly.

"No?" his eyebrows shot up. "But it's the truth. Isn't it, Case? He did tell me that, in thoughs exact words. Just like you said it to me last night. I know that Dad was just trying to scare me...piss me off so I wouldn't even try. And it worked. I would watch you being so perfect, confusing myself on what feelings I had towards you. Annoyance, envy, hatred, lust; they were all blurred together. They still are."

_Lust? _"You never answered my first question."

His head shot in her direction. "Huh? Yeah, I did. I said it's because you ran and this couldn't happen."

"That's not a real answer and you know it!" Casey raised her voice for the first time.

Derek leaned down at an accelerated pace, placing both hands on either side of her hips, causing Casey to lean back against the wall. "I like sex. I fucked Roxy because I wanted to. Is that the answer you wanted, Spacey? You want the truth? If I could have gotten it from you, I would have. But this," he took her small hand into his large one and placed it against his rapid heart. "This is not what I felt with Roxy. I've never felt anything...for anyone, except you. I never asked for this." Derek face was mere inches from Casey's. She coudn't believe what she was hearing. He was pouring his heart out to her and the entire time she had stayed all but silent, letting him speak words to her, words that were truthful and honest.

"We're dangerous together, Case. Everything we touch turns to fire and one or both of us is going to get burned."

His words were forthright to a fault; all except for one.

"You arn't beneath me, Derek."

"Save it, Klutzilla. I don't need your fuckin' pitty." Derek turned away from her but she reached out, grabbing his arm and forced him to sit next to her. Casey placed both hands around his shoulders and leaned a chin against him. "Its not pitty. I was..." she knew that if Derek swallowed his pride, she could do the same. "I was jealous."

He glanced at her sideways with a look of suprise written on his gorgeous face. "Huh?" he asked in disbelief.

"I was jealous," Casey repeated. "I'm not like the girls that you date. I can't allow you to dance with me and then just let you into my bed. It doesn't work like that."

Derek remained silent and unstirring before nodding his head in understanding yet reluctance.

"I'm so confused right now." Casey said.

"That makes two of us."

They sat in silence for a long time, neither daring to be the first to speak. Where was a conversation such as this one suppose to go? It baffled her mind. She had been crazy about Sam, Max, and Truman...but this was where she had ended up. With her arms around Derek. Never had she been this close to any of her former boyfriends.

"When we leave tomorrow, maybe reality will strike us and things will become more clear."

"Were not leaving tomorrow."

She raised one perfect eye brow while her head still rested against him. "What do you mean?"

"There's water standing everywhere. We drive, we're liable to drowned. Not to mention, Prince is already under water. We can't get out."

"So what? We just stay in here for days and starve?"

"Naw. There's a convenience store across the street. I'll put on some shorts and swim over there." Derek pulled away from her gently, puttin on a pair of shorts, sandles, and a black t-shirt.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No. Stay here. I shouldn't be long. Anything specific you want?" he asked.

"I'll take a few bottles of diet coke. And make sure you pick up more than chips, please."

He smiled, turned to leave, then paused. Derek's steps retreated, making there way back towards Casey. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forhead that lingered. The act was so gentle that tears began to prickle behind her blue eyes. She held them back until the heavy door clicked behind Derek.

And then let pour down her face.

**Thank you for reading and please review. I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Derek pushed against the water that was now knee deep. He was carrying three bags of food, a 10 pound bag of ice, and a styrofoam cooler to house all of the cold items. His arms were about to fall off. If the convenience store had been any further, he wasn't sure he would have been able to make it. Stopping in front of room 27, he dropped everything with a sigh of relief. The motel was elevated against the slanted parking lot so no water had reached the sidewalk. He hoped it never did.

Derek opened the door and once again bent to retrieve the heavy items with a grunt before once again depositing them on the floor. Casey was no where in sight. He could see the light coming from beneath the bathroom door. Taking this opportunity, Derek once again changed his outfit for the third time that day. He was beginning to feel like a women.

He opted for a comfortable pair of grey sweat pants, choosing to forgo a pair of boxers this time. He decided not bother with a shirt. Derek felt like a nap was in his near future, so why bother. He lifted the cooler onto a small round table that sat beside the air conditioner, emptying all 10 pounds of ice into the container. He then stuffed Casey's two liter of diet coke in first followed by his regular coke. Then it became like a puzzle with the rest of the items.

He needed to make them fit. A half gallon of 1% milk, several sub sandwiches, and a jar of pickles. Along with cereal, chips, and bags of candy, they should be set on food. Now if he could only find the ice machine that every establishment, even a crappy motel was sure to have, they would be in business for days. He couldn't imagine traveling one hundred feet to the store every single day for some ice. It wasn't possible.

Derek took a deep satisfying breath and jumped onto his own freshly made bed before turning on the T.V. He immediately found a hockey game and smiled in relief. It had been far too long. It still boggled his mind that the lodge had no television. Not even in the recreation room. He was able to catch a few flicks at Roxy's house, but that had been it. Not nearly enough.

There was a game going on between the Calgary Flames and Vancouver Canucks with a score of 5 to 3. Derek glanced at the clock after the Flames scored another goal. He had been back for twenty minutes and Casey was still in the bathroom.

A heat rose inside of Derek as he recalled their conversation an hour ago. It was still tough to believe that Casey had admitted to being jealous. It was hard to fathom when she had always been the front runner in his mind. But he understood where she was coming from. Derek had thrown women in her face for years...intentionally. It was wrong. But he never imagined in a million years that she felt even an ounce for him what he did for her. Derek knew that she hadn't spoken the way he had. He had all but said the word love.

He cringed. Love was not a word that Derek Venturi said. He couldn't even remember saying it to Marti but chose to use his actions more than words when it came to his little sister. And he wasn't sure if what he felt for Casey was love or not. He never let himself ponder that sort of emotion before. To him, Casey was pure lust and nothing more. But now, that had changed. He simply wanted to be near her, hear her breathing, feel her soft touch against his skin once more.

Derek had a strong urge to protect her.

In the midst of his thoughts, Casey emerged from the bathroom, a long t-shirt hanging loose down her body. It stopped mere inches below her bottom, giving him the view of a lifetime. Her legs were long and toned, causing him to instantly tighten. It was as if she paused intentionally before climbing into her own bed and once again covering herself from his hungry gaze.

"Were you able to get everything okay?" She asked while laying on her side.

Derek cleared his throat. "Yeah," he said, choosing not to go into detail about the heavy load and his struggle to get everything back in one dry piece. He went over to the table, took two red plastic cups, and filled them with soda. Before warning her, he grabbed an unopened bag of barbecue chips and hurled them in her direction, causing her to squeal slightly as they hit her perfectly on the head.

"Hey!" she screamed but with laughter evident in her voice.

"Gotta be quicker than that, Case. You never know when a bowling ball might come flying at your head."

"Unless you plan on smashing my brains in, I shouldn't have to worry about that."

"Hmmm," he breathed. "Maybe a few days ago, but I think you're safe now." Derek smirked in her direction and watched as she returned his smile. His heart stopped. No one should have the right to look so perfect. Throwing a few sandwiches in her direction as well, he then picked up both drinks and chose to once again sit on his own bed. Things were going too well between them. Now was not the time to push.

They ate in silence while watching Titanic. Hockey was now a distant memory as Casey watched the romance unfold for the hundreth time at least.

Derek rolled his eyes before closing them for a nap. Now would be a good time to escape the present.

When Derek opened his eyes several hours later, the room was dark. How long had he slept? He looked at the clock. 8:42. He had been asleep for seven hours. He never slept seven hours in an entire night, let alone a nap. But when he took the time to think about it, he had barly gotten an hour of sleep the previous night. He hadn't slept in two days thanks to his gorgeous step-sister.

"I thought you were going to sleep till morning," Casey said in the dark. Derek turned to look at her but could only make out the outline of her body.

"Sorry about that," he yawned. "Guess I was more tired than I thought."

"We didn't get much sleep last night," Casey confessed.

"You too?"

"How could I after what I said to you? I'm so sorry, Derek." Her voice held tears in them. Derek hated tears. He was use to running when anyone cried, especially Casey. But he coudn't run. Not this time.

Derek reached over and turned on the lamp. It produced little light but he could now see Casey clearly. Tears were running down her face in agony and it ripped his heart out. He leapt from the bed and went to her.

"Everything you said last night was true, Case. You have nothing to be sorry about." He knelt before the bed. Derek reached one hand out and gently stroked her bare arm.

"No," she cried harder. "It wasn't fair. I kn..know that you're m...mean to me sometimes but you don't intentionally hurt me." Casey was having a hard time speaking. "I took a per...personal stab at you and that was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Casey..." Derek paused, not sure what to say to make her feel better. "It's okay. I forgive you, but honestly, you have nothing to be sorry about. I was the one that started everything. I never should have went with Roxy and I know that now. If anyone should be sorry, it's me."

Suddenly her crying ceased, much to Derek's relief. "I've been laying here for hours...just thinking."

Derek smirked. "Yeah? What about?"

Casey pushed herself up with one arm, puttin her legs over the side of the bed. Derek found himself kneeling between her thighs and wasn't sure whether he should stay or move. He opted to stay when she reached for him, drawing him into her tight embrace.

Derek hugged her back with every ounce that he possessed. Her body melted into him more perfectly than it had the previous night when they danced. He could feel her smooth thighs graze against his bare torso and it nearly drove him made.

"Do you believe in being at the perfect place at the right time, Derek?"

"I guess."

"Maybe us getting stuck here, the rest of our family put on a path somewhere else...maybe it means something."

Derek loved listening to her voice and the strange thoughts that she was having. "Maybe we were sent here so we can start over, you and I."

"Maybe, Case. That sounds possible."

"I thought so," she gave a huge grin. Then suddenly her face fell and a troubling crease formed in the middle of her forhead. Derek reached up to smooth it away with his thumb.

"No more crying and thinking too hard. You're bound to get wrinkles by the time this is over."

"Nothing more than battle scars," she teased. She hugged him once more. "Derek?" she asked against his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Yes, Spacey?"

"If I ask you to do something...would you promise not to laugh and throw it back in my face."

"I think thoughs days are behind us. I'm done fighting," he said in a weary voice.

She became silent when he had expected her to continue. "Whatever is swirling inside that mysterious head of yours needs to come out before it explodes. You and I both know it." And despite his smile, she continued to frown in concentration. Her body was shaking. Why was she so scared and nervous?

He looked up at her with raised eyebrows. "Come on, Case. It can't be that bad."

"Will you make love to me?"

A dizzy feeling came over Derek at the six little words that fell from her soft lips. Words that he had longed to hear for far too long. He was torn inside. She was asking him to do the one thing he swore he never would. A fight was brewing within himself. He could tell she had stopped breathing, waiting on him to respond to her brazen question. He spoke carefully.

"You don't know what you're asking, Casey."

"I do," she nodded rapidly. "I know that you've been with a lot of girls and I can never compete with that. I know that I will suck at it and you'll be dissapointed, but it's all I can think about. I've thought about it so much. More than just today. Years I have thought about it. Max and Truman both asked me more times than I can count to sleep with them...but I always said 'no, I'm not ready.' But I've been ready for a long time. I was just waiting on this...and now this is here." Casey reached her fingers through Derek's hair, pressing her forhead against his. "I've been waiting on you," she whispered. "That's why I never had sex with them. I want that spark that only you can give me."

"You could never disappoint me. I'm not worth it, baby. You should go to college, meet a nice guy, and that's where it should happen. Not in some run down motel room with a guy who's always treated you like shit."

"I don't want another guy. I need you, Derek. Pl..." Derek noticed she trailed off. She was about to utter the word 'please' but Casey would never beg. Not even when she wanted something so badly.

"Are you sure?" He searched her eyes intensely, looking for any ounce of doubt that may hide behind there depths. He found non.

Derek slid his hands underneath Casey's thighs, dragging her slowly towards him at an agonizing pace. He leaned forward and captured her mouth in a searing kiss that had been four years in the making. She melted into him, moaning as he opened her mouth to allow his tongue access. She was trembling in his arms and it took everything in his power to hold back.

Derek rose from his knees and pressed her against the mattress before settling his body over hers for a night that would never be forgotten.

**Thank you for the reviews :) I hate stories that end this way, just when it's getting good. Next chapter, I'll pick up where I left off. There's more Dasey love coming your way.**


End file.
